


Familiar Faces

by ellenscult



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenscult/pseuds/ellenscult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Planet of Fire, the Doctor feels in need of seeing familiar faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhube](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhube).



> Written for Rhube, who wanted 5/5. The second piece of fanfic I ever wrote. Crossposted to LiveJournal and FanFiction.net.

The Doctor closed the door to Andrew Verney's cottage behind him and stood on the doorstep for a moment, breathing in the sweet scents of the garden. It was a picturesque English village scene. But he could still smell dust on the breeze, bringing to mind the old church which had almost collapsed on top of him. Little Hodcombe was a quiet place, with a Civil War battle the only event of any note. Or at least, that had been the case until Tegan's wish to see her grandfather had placed her, the Doctor and Turlough into the middle of a civil war reenactment that was getting all-too-real.

With death thwarted and disaster averted once more, the Doctor had left his companions and Will Chandler, a Seventeenth-Century man out of his time, to have a well-deserved cup of tea. Tegan's relief at seeing her grandfather unharmed brought his own feelings into sharp relief. She had nearly been burned at the stake. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd lost a companion, but grief still gnawed away at him in the quiet moments when he walked the corridors of the TARDIS alone.

He ran his long fingers through his fine blond hair, looked around, and walked down the short path to the gate. Heading back towards the TARDIS, he reached the hedge and paused.

"You can come out, you know. No need to skulk in the bushes!"

With a sheepish grin, the Doctor emerged from the hedge, brushing off his cricketing blazer.

"Sorry, of course. No point, really."

The Doctor looked at his double and raised one elegant eyebrow. "This is a bit unorthodox, you know. Even for me. Can I help you?"

The other Doctor blushed and looked away for a moment. "I suppose I wanted to see some familiar faces." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Avoiding the Doctor's gaze, he rocked on his heels. "I should be getting back."

"As long as you're here, how about a cup of tea?" The Doctor looked at himself with compassion. "Tegan and Turlough are busy, so there won't be any problems with you coming back to my TARDIS."

"You understand I can't tell you anything," the second Doctor said, following his younger self.

The Doctor nodded. "I know." They rounded a corner. The TARDIS stood at the end of the street. It didn't look out of place in a village which hadn't changed much in the last two centuries. The Doctor was a little surprised that they hadn't still got their own police call box from the 1950s sitting on the edge of the village green.

"Here we are," he said unnecessarily as they reached the blue box. The second Doctor stood aside politely, letting him unlock his own TARDIS. He opened the door and ushered the older Time Lord inside.

Once inside, the other Doctor ran his hand along the console. "Hello, old girl."

The Doctor closed the door. "Can I get you some tea?"

The older Time Lord looked round. "That would be lovely." Awkwardly, he put his hands in his pockets and stood by the console, shoulders hunched.

"You might as well come through to the kitchen," the Doctor said, moving towards the door that led into the TARDIS's maze of corridors. "I believe we've even got some scones."

A smile flitted across the other's face. "That would be lovely," he said, and followed.

While the Doctor made a pot of tea, the other Time Lord leaned against the worktop. To a casual observer, he would have seemed relaxed. The Doctor knew better, though.

"Why don't you butter the scones?" he asked. "There's some jam in the cupboard."

"Keeping me busy, eh?" With a chuckle that sounded forced, he did as his younger self asked.

When they were finally seated at the table, tea and scones in front of them, the Doctor studied his counterpart in silence. At last, he spoke. "Is there anything I can do to help? Anything you need a hand with?"

The older Time Lord shook his head, and took a sip of tea. He sighed. "No, I'm afraid not. Things change, people move on. It's the way of the universe."

Understanding, the Doctor nodded. "Sometimes it's hard to accept."

They sat in silence until the scones were eaten and their mugs were empty. Then the other Doctor forced a big smile, pushed back his chair and stood up. "Thanks for the tea, awfully decent of you. Must dash!" He strode to the door as the Doctor pushed away from the table and hurried after him. He caught his older self at the door to the console room, and reached out a hand to keep the door closed.

The other Doctor turned sharply, bringing him face to face with himself. He gasped, a flush rising on his pale cheeks. "What-?"

The Doctor took a step forwards, pinning the second Doctor against the door. He placed a hand on his double's chest, feeling the warmth of the woolen pullover under his fingers. "Tell me - is it so terrible?"

His older self looked at him, wide-eyed.

"No," he said after a pause. "No, it isn't. It just gets a little lonely sometimes." He placed his own hand against the Doctor's pullover, mirroring his younger self's pose. Slowly, he leaned forwards. He saw the younger Time Lord's pupils widen just before he closed his own eyes and gently kissed him.

It was a slow kiss, and the Doctor had plenty of time to back away. But his eyes drifted shut, and under the pressure of those lips, his mouth opened. Tongues tangled, teasing, exploring identical mouths. A low groan slipped out, and it took a moment before the Doctor realised it had come from him. Of its own accord, his other hand drifted up until it tangled in his double's fine blond hair. The silky strands rubbed between his fingers as he cupped the back of the other Doctor's head, angling his mouth to gain deeper access.

At some point, he became aware that he was pressing the other Doctor back against the door. His thigh, thrust between the other's legs, brought him close enough to feel the erection that strained insistently against those cricketing trousers. He moved his hips, rubbing himself against his double's bulge, and the other Doctor groaned, his head falling back against the door.

He bit back his own groan and opened his eyes, to find the older Time Lord watching him, eyes dark with desire. He licked his lips, swollen from kissing.

"I, uh..." For once, his facility with words deserted him under the power of that heated gaze. "We should..."

The other Doctor pushed against him. "My room." It wasn't a question. Nor was it a request.

The Doctor licked his lips again, and pulled away. "R-right," he stuttered, and fled to his room.

The light came on as they entered, tugging at their clothing. Coats fell to the floor, quickly followed by identical pullovers. Then they were kissing again, lips moving together, tongues thrusting. The Doctor shivered at the delicious feeling of strong, slim hands tangling in his hair. He ran his hands over the other's chest, tracing the lean muscle hidden under that white shirt, pushing the braces off the other's shoulders. Hands left him for as long as it took to slip free from the braces, then were back on him, clutching his rear, pulling them closer until their groins were pressed together.

The Doctor moaned, tugging at the other's shirt. His fingers trembled as he fumbled with the buttons. He sucked the other's bottom lip as he finally uncovered bare skin. The other Doctor hissed as his counterpart's long fingers swept across his chest, grazing his nipples. The Doctor pushed his shirt off his shoulders. While the other struggled to free his arms, the Doctor stepped back a fraction, and pushed down his trousers.

The other Doctor freed himself, kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers, managing not to trip over them. He grinned. "This is a little one-sided, you know. I think it's your turn to undress."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the Doctor grinned back. He bent over and pulled off his shoes, doing his best to ignore his counterpart's lithe body. When he looked up, the other Doctor had divested himself of his underpants, and was watching him intently, stroking himself. The Doctor's jaw dropped. "I say!" he murmured, eyes locked on the other's slowly-moving fist.

"I think you should take your shirt off," the other Doctor said, his smile gone. He licked his lips as the Doctor complied, shrugging off his braces and undoing his shirt buttons with shaking hands. When the Doctor paused, his shirt on the floor, the other Doctor stepped forwards.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked up at himself, then dropped his gaze back to the Time Lord's impressive erection only inches from his face. Slowly, he leaned forwards and blew on the tip. It jerked as the other Doctor's stomach muscles tensed.

The Doctor reached out with one hand and held the Time Lord steady. He parted his lips and carefully licked the underside of his penis, then sucked the tip into his mouth. The other Doctor tasted slightly salty. He slid his mouth further down the shaft, taking more of the other into his mouth, then sucked hard. The other Doctor moaned, his hands finding their way back into the Doctor's hair.

Slowly, the Doctor let the other slide in and out of his mouth, sucking gently as he did so. He reached between the other TimeLord's legs and cupped him, holding him gently and firmly, then swirled his tongue over the tip of his penis. The Time Lord jerked forwards, pushing himself deep into the Doctor's hot mouth.

"Careful!" he gasped. "I can't..." His words turned into a strangled groan as the Doctor sucked hard and squeezed his balls gently at the same time as he slid his other hand between the Time Lord's buttocks and pushed a finger into the dimple there, thrusting inside.

With another jerk and a cry, the other Doctor came, emptying himself into the Doctor's mouth. He hung onto the Doctor's shoulders, for a long moment, his knees trembling.

"That's not terribly fair," he said when his breathing had calmed down somewhat. "You aren't even properly undressed yet."

The Doctor pulled back and smiled. "Don't worry. You looked as though you needed it. Lie down, and I'll see about evening things up a bit, shall I?"

The other Doctor pushed the covers back and collapsed onto the sheets. Still feeling a little wobbly, he turned his head and watched as the Doctor rapidly stripped off his trousers and underpants to reveal an erection that was the twin of his own.

"I didn't mean to..." he said softly, as the Doctor retrieved a tube of lubricant from beneath the bed.

The Doctor shook his head. "Hush," he said, climbing onto the bed and moving over to where the other Doctor lay prone.

Softly, he kissed him, and the other Doctor could taste himself on the younger Time Lord's tongue. Deepening the kiss, the Doctor caressed him, stroking his chest, his stomach, his thighs. The other Doctor's eyes drifted shut, and his hands came up to frame the Doctor's face before beginning a slow exploration of their own.

The Doctor deepened the kiss as his counterpart's hands skimmed lightly over his shoulders and down his arms. One hand moved to the Doctor's back, pulling him closer. The other found his nipple and rubbed slow circles around it. The Doctor trembled, and the other slid his hand downwards agonisingly slowly. At last the hand reached his groin, and the Doctor whimpered as the hand traced the crease at the top of first one thigh and then another. Finally, the hand closed around him and began to move, making the Doctor groan into the other's mouth.

After a few strokes, the Doctor placed his own hand over the other's, stilling it. He pulled back from the other Doctor, opening passion-dark eyes to see a matching expression on the other's flushed face. "Open your legs," he whispered, fighting to hold still as the other's hand tightened around him. "Please."

The other Doctor slid his legs apart, then lifted his head up and kissed the Doctor hard. The Doctor fumbled for the lubricant, and finally managed to get the cap off. He leaned on one elbow as, with one hand, he squeezed cold jelly onto a finger. He reached between the other's legs, finding that dimple again, and coated it with the jelly. The other squeezed the Doctor hard as his finger, slick with jelly, paused at the centre of the dimple for a moment and then pushed in.

The Doctor paused until that ring of muscle, tight around his finger, began to relax. Then slowly he pushed his finger in further until he hit the sweet spot and the other Doctor jerked.

"I'm all right," the other Doctor gasped. "For goodness' sake, don't stop!"

The Doctor pulled his finger back, then pushed in again. The other Doctor cried out, and the Doctor slid in a second finger, then bent down and kissed him, taking his moans into his mouth as he pumped his fingers in and out of the other's body. He added a third finger, and the other Doctor opened his legs as wide as possible, wordless cries wrung out of him as the Doctor hit his sweet spot time after time, driving him to another erection.

He managed to gasp a strangled, "Please!" and the Doctor slid his hand out, wiping his fingers on the sheet. Quickly, he squeezed out more lubricant and coated himself, hissing at the touch of the cold jelly on his heated erection. Then he moved between the other's legs, carefully positioning himself. He paused, the tip straining at the other's opening, and kissed the older Time Lord.

Slowly, he thrust forwards, feeling the muscle grip him as he moved inside. He paused again, giving the Time Lord chance to adjust to him. When the other Doctor whimpered in frustration, he pulled back and pushed in again, fighting against the temptation to go quickly. But the other Doctor pushed his hips up, taking the Doctor all the way inside him, and the Doctor's control snapped.

He thrust in hard, catching the other's sweet spot again. This time, his cries were joined by those of the Doctor as he pounded in again and again, feeling himself rushing towards the edge. He rested his weight on the other, gripping his shoulders hard and pumping with his hips, trapping the other's erection between them. Seconds later, he cried out hoarsely, his hips driving him as far in as possible, and shuddered as he came.

That last thrust and the feeling of the Doctor throbbing inside him was enough to trigger the other's second climax, and with a shout he came too, spilling between them, coating their stomachs.

For a minute they lay there, breathing hard. Then the Doctor felt himself slipping out, and pushed himself off his counterpart. He managed to flop onto his back beside the older Time Lord, feeling the sweat drying on his forehead. The sticky sensation on his stomach prompted him to get up, though, and head for the bathroom on unsteady legs. The other Doctor heard the sounds of water splashing.

A couple of minutes later, he returned with a damp flannel and sat back down on the bed. "Are you all right?" he asked, gently wiping the other's stomach with the cloth.

A chuckle escaped the older Time Lord. "I should be asking you that. I don't exactly make a habit of doing this, you know."

The Doctor laughed. "I'm glad to hear it. Feeling any better now?"

His counterpart nodded. "You know, I do believe I am?" He parted his legs again, and the Doctor carefully cleaned away the remains of the lubricant.

"I really should be getting back, you know. Goodness only knows what would happen if P... if our new companion were to wake up and start wandering around the TARDIS. It could take me weeks to find her."

"Not another word!" The younger Doctor put a finger to his counterpart's lips. "You've said too much already."

In an amicable silence, the two Time Lords got dressed again, carefully ensuring they had the right coats. "You never know what you'll find in these pockets," the Doctor said thoughtfully, pulling out a packet of humbugs. "Fancy one?"

The other Doctor smiled. "Thank you," he said, taking one, and they headed back to the console room.

"I think it's best if you stay here," he said to the younger Time Lord. "Just in case Tegan and Turlough are on their way back."

"You're sure you're all right?" asked the Doctor, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Perfectly fine, old chap. Right as rain!" The other Doctor bounced on his heels, patted the console, and strode over to the door. "Take care of them, won't you?" he said, looking round.

The Doctor nodded, and his counterpart pushed open the door.

"Right, then. Goodbye!" he called, and strode out into the village, back towards his own TARDIS.

 

*****

That evening, once they had returned Will Chandler to his own time, Tegan cornered the Doctor in the console room.

"Who was on the TARDIS this afternoon? While we were at my grandfather's?"

"What makes you think there was anyone on the TARDIS?" asked the Doctor, busying himself at the controls.

"There was an extra cup and plate out in the kitchen," she said. "I'm just curious, that's all." Her habitual stern expression warmed into a smile.

"Oh, that was just me," replied the Doctor. He looked up from the controls and smiled at her.

Her eyes narrowed, and she regarded him suspiciously, then shrugged. "Have it your own way, Doctor. I think, after the day I've had, I'm going to go to bed."

"Sleep well Tegan," he said, and grinned as she walked off. "I have a feeling I shall!" Whistling, he sent the TARDIS spinning through the vortex. Today, at least, it was a good day.


End file.
